


forever and always

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [10]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't remember the last time you woke up and didn't think about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



Cambridge is wonderful.

You love every second of your classes, the friends you’ve made are lovely, you get to read books all day every day. But sometimes, without meaning to, your mind flashes back to a small town in the middle of nowhere and what you’d found there.

It turns out that what you have in Cambridge will never match up to what you had in Univille. You haven’t found anything better by running away.

It’s the first day of the summer term in your second year when the letter comes through. Pete tends to email, Steve and Leena send the odd message on facebook, but Claudia sends letters because she thinks they’re more personal. You agree and you love getting post, especially with Claudia’s awful handwriting scrawled across the front of the envelope.

You rip the envelope excitedly; the last letter she’d sent you had been months ago but you understood. She was very busy, all the time, between classes and a very active social life, so you forgave the long gaps between correspondences but that didn’t make them any easier.

Ten minutes later, your head is hanging over the toilet and you’ve just ejected your breakfast into the bowl. The words are still swimming in front of your eyes, imprinted on your brain.

_None of us knew how to tell you, so I volunteered. Myka’s getting married, in December. If you ask me, it’s all going too fast and, if you want us to, we can hate the girl for you. We just thought you should know._

Myka is getting married.

To another woman.           

You’d always suspected that the reason Myka ran away, the reason she told you the whole thing had always been a mistake had been because you were a girl. You were female and Myka had been bought up in a small town, where things like that were just unacceptable. You’d always been under the impression that Myka was scared.

But now you’re not so sure.

What if it had been you all along? You were always the problem. You had always been the problem. You feel another wave of nausea overcome you but you hold it down. Myka’s done with you, you shouldn’t be doing this because of her. You’ve spent far too long in her thrall; once you’d thought you were getting free of it, but you never did. You can’t remember the last time you’d woken up and not thought of her.

If this wedding is what she wanted, then you were going to do the mature adult thing and be happy for her.

Even if you’d always thought you’d spend your forever with her. 


End file.
